general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 1/In the Shadows
This is currently a preview for the first issue of In the Shadows. If you like what you read here, please check out the rest of the series when it is released! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I was so cold. I felt as if my fingers were frozen together but when I tried to move them, I could. It was the weirdest thing I have ever felt. I tried to get up but I hit my head on something light but I could tell was made of plastic. I pushed it open only to find that my skin was fucking burning! I could see myself getting burn marks that were turning into wounds! I quickly grabbed the plastic lid thing and put it back over myself. I stopped to think and realized that I was in a city dumpster. I grabbed the arm that was burned. I reached into my pocket and searched for my phone to call for help when I the burning pain wasn’t there anymore. I looked at my arm, fully expecting to see a wound and cringe when, as if there wasn’t anything there to begin with, my wound was gone. I searched for my phone even more when I realized that it wasn’t in my pocket anymore. I was stranded in this dumpster for reasons I don’t even remember. I tried to remember what I had done to get to this point. I kicked open the dumpster door once again and before I felt the stinging of what I later learned to be the sun, I was somehow able to jump out of it and land in the shadows. I don’t know why, but I just felt like I HAD to be in the shadows. It was mostly an instinct that made me go to the shadows. Something I’ve never felt before. When I reached the cool darkness, I felt so much stronger. I KNEW that something within me changed as I felt like the shadows, the darkness, the night was my birthright. I felt so strange. I was still so cold. But it didn’t bother me. It sort of felt, soothing, I guess. I followed the trail of shadows that were the alleyways of Chicago. Every so often I’d stick a hand or a leg out into the rays of the sun if they were shining on a window or a wall or something and it’d still burn. This had worried me as I had no fucking idea what was wrong. I was also thirsty. The thirst was something that I had never felt before. It was like a part of me was dying. With every step I took, I could feel myself becoming something…different. Something animalistic, something demonic. When I finally reached the part of town that I knew, I could step outside of the shade as it was dusk. I knew I should be scared but..I felt at home here in the dark of night. I felt like there was nothing TO fear. I felt like queen of the world. When I got closer to my neighborhood, I heard someone struggling. This was weird since it was at least two blocks away. I also kept hearing this dripping sound. Plop. Plop. Plop. It was driving me insane. I had to go see what it was. I started to walk over towards where the sound was coming from. I could feel myself getting anxious. When I got to the alley where the sound was coming from, I could see a man slumped against the side of a building. ‘’Hey man, you…’’ I started but stopped when I saw a large gash in the man’s chest. I saw the blood. But I couldn’t say anything else after I smelled it. It was something new. Everything slowed down the only thing I could see was that man’s wound. I felt a sudden surge of adrenaline and energy while I jumped at him and tore his throat out. I feasted upon his blood. I heard a scream from the start of the alleyway, I looked over and saw a woman and a man around her age, at most twenty three years of age, I could hear the woman start to dial 9-1-1 as the man was pulling her away. I couldn’t have the cops on me so I leaped, covered in blood, towards the couple. I dug my now elongated fingernails into the back of the girl’s neck, paralyzing her. The male keeps running, but I’m not worried about him. He turns back just enough to see me bite into the girl’s neck and drink the life out of her body. When I’m done with her, I see that the night is starting to fade and the day is about to begin. I figure I can make it to my apartment so I start to sprint. When I get there, I unlock my door and go to my bathroom to wash my face off. I realize that my shirt is drenched in blood and before I can really do anything about it, I remember what had happened the night before. I was simply walking down the street while I was knocked out, and dragged blocks away from where I usually hanged out around. I remembered a man biting me. I felt a blood, his blood, drip inside my mouth before I was thrown inside of that dumpster and left there. When the sun started pouring through my blinds, I jumped into my bedroom, which is essentially the darkest place in the house. I went into sort of a trance. I wasn’t asleep, but I wouldn’t really say that I was conscious, either. It was a very strange experience. But when I snapped out of it, I saw that the sun had gone down and quickly changed into a new shirt. I had flipped on my T.V. to see that there was an investigation covering those people I had killed. I felt sort of proud of myself. I got my work, my earnings, on the news for the entire city to see. I felt like I owned the entire city. I felt unstoppable. I felt like a god. I realized then that I was a vampire. Category:In the Shadows Category:Bloxx Category:Issues